


Unwanted, but Necessary Chores

by ExplosiveRat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRat/pseuds/ExplosiveRat
Summary: Fuyuhiko's gone out, so Kazuichi decides to help out and do the laundry. He expects to find the usual lint, or even small objects as he goes through the pockets, but what he doesn't expect is a small, black, velvet box in Fuyuhiko's slacks.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Unwanted, but Necessary Chores

**Author's Note:**

> one day ill write smth that isnt kuzusouda. today isnt that day.
> 
> speaking of kuzusouda, i may or may not have made a discord 👀 as far as i know there isnt one, so feel free to join! https://discord.gg/VChhhHr
> 
> edit: turns out psychedelicatepoltergeist has one too!! i’ve already joined, so feel free to join as well!! https://discord.gg/r4hd6Dp
> 
> anyway, enjoy my brainrot

Kazuichi lugs the overflowing laundry hamper down the stairs, resisting the urge to just chuck it down and be done with it. He hated doing laundry with a passion, but Fuyuhiko had nearly cleaned the entire house so it’s the least he could do while he was out. Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, he releases the handles of the hamper for a moment to stretch his sore fingers and resumes dragging it into the cramped laundry room. It wasn’t dirty by any means, it just happened to double as a storage room for all the spare knick-knacks they had lying around.

Regardless, he opens the washer and dumps a fair amount of detergent into the compartment while the zipper of his blue sweater softly clinks against the white metal. He picks up the hamper and was about to dump the clothes in, but remembered that he had yet to check the pockets. With a groan, he takes a seat on the bench, plops the hamper next to him, and begins carefully inspecting every article of clothing.

He checks the pockets of his jumpsuit, his black overalls, Fuyuhiko’s beige vest, and anything else available before he gets to Fuyuhiko’s black slacks. He shoves his hand into one of the pockets and pulls out a small folded up piece of paper, presumably written by Fuyuhiko himself.

_Don’t pussy out again this time, goddammit. You’ve tried this how many times now? Even if he doesn’t want to, or just isn’t ready, it’ll turn out just fine. Do it by next month, or I’ll get Peko to beat your ass._

Huh.

Confused, he shoves his hand into the remainder of the pocket and pulls out a small, black velvet box, and suddenly everything made much more sense. He flicks the box open with his thumb, and lo and behold, in the center lay a small, white ring. Kazuichi’s eyes widen as his jaw dropped, his heart feeling as if it just fell off a 10 story building. 

He wasn’t upset by this at all, far from it. He just hadn’t expected Fuyuhiko to attempt to propose, especially including the fact that he’s still somewhat emotionally inept. He’d gotten much better considering how he was before, but he still has some way to go. Honestly, Kazuichi’s just surprised that Fuyuhiko would want to be with him at all, let alone marry him.

Setting the note and velvet box aside, he dumps the clothes into the washer and is unable to stop himself from chewing on his lips. Closing the lid, he stops to check if he already put detergent in before turning the knob, allowing the machine to finally whirr to life.

Taking a step back, his eyes wander to the bench and the two objects that sat there. He takes a seat and reaches for the note first, saving the best for last. Rereading the neat writing, he begins to wonder how everyone would take it. 

He can’t imagine that any of their friends would be upset, as all of them are in a same-sex relationship, supportive, or already married. All Kazuichi knows is that he’s only slightly upset that he ruined the surprise, but the euphoria outweighed the disappointment by far. He rereads the note yet again, all while a dumb smile slowly but surely plasters itself onto his face. Practically hugging the paper, he begins to swing his legs back and forth with questions racing through his mind. 

_How long has Fuyuhiko been planning this? It can’t be that long ago since it was folded up all neat, right? Does anyone even know about this? Definitely Peko, maybe Hajime. Did he try to propose on our last date?_ He rapidly thought, but forced himself to shut up for once.

He plants a kiss onto the small paper, lays it next to him, and carefully yet greedily picks up the velvet box. He doesn’t dare take the ring out for the fear that he’d dull the shine of the gem that sat perched on top, but he looks onward with a warmth blooming in his chest. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he closes the box before checking the notification. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the vibrating phone and looks at the caller ID, and eagerly picks up the call.

“Hiko! Whatcha doin’? I thought you were with Peko?” Kazuichi questioned, his smile only growing stronger. Fuyuhiko, who apparently hadn’t heard him, continued talking to Peko as Kazuichi listened in on the somewhat muffled chatter.

“It’s not like he’d do the laundry, let alone check the pockets. Whaddya mean he picked up? ...Oh, fuck.” Kazuichi hears some distant shuffling before Fuyuhiko continues, much clearer than before. “You didn’t do the laundry, right?” He asked, audibly anxious. 

“Why?” Kazuichi smiled, knowing what had him so worried. 

“...The fuck are you smiling about? Don’t say you aren’t either, I can tell.” 

“What, I’m not allowed to smile?” His smile only grew as he began bouncing his leg, a nervous habit of his.

“There’s a difference between you smiling and you _smiling,_ dumbass.” Kazuichi erupted into loud, annoying laughter before Fuyuhiko could finish. He continued anyway, not caring if Kazuichi heard him. “Asshole. I’m coming over, don’t move.” 

Almost immediately after he hangs up, Kazuichi’s eyes snap right back to the box without a second to spare.

Immediately flipping the lip up, he begins fully examining the beauty of the ring. It was small and not too flashy, with a singular white gem delicately placed front and center. It wasn’t necessary to get something so elegant as he’d accept the proposal regardless, but he loved imagining Fuyuhiko’s flushed face as he picked out a ring he deemed fit for Kazuichi, all while desperately avoiding eye contact with anyone he knew. Peko would probably be with him for moral support, pointing out rings she'd think Kazuichi would like. 

Speaking of rings, how’d Fuyuhiko even get his ring size?

Whatever. It's unimportant to think about now, as long as it fits.

… It does fit, right?

Of course it does. Fuyuhiko’s not an idiot, so he probably checked in with someone. Besides, it looks like it’d fit anyway. 

Unfortunately, his thought process was cut short by the front door nearly being slammed open, and in a panic, he slams the box shut and quickly shoves it into the depths of his pocket. Fuyuhiko enters the laundry room not moments after, looking fairly distressed. 

”The hell are you doin’ here?” Fuyuhiko swallowed hard as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Mmmm, doin’ the laundry so you won't have to?” Kazuichi attempted to hold a smile back but failed horribly. ”How’d ya get here so fast, anyway?”

”Doesn’t matter. You check the pockets this time?” Fuyuhiko moved to sit next to Kazuichi as he grew antsier by the minute.

”Nope.” He lied, his voice raising an octave. Kazuichi moved to stand but was swiftly pulled back by the hood.

“There’s no point in doin’ it now, it’s soaked already, dumbass.” 

Honestly, laundry was the last thing on Kazuichi’s mind right now. He discreetly slides his hand back into his pocket and fiddles with the velvet box with his thumb. How the hell could he even bring this up? _Hey, I did chores for once and found this ring, let's get married!_

Yeah, no. 

He begins to chew his lip yet again, careful not to filet it with his teeth. He could always just put the ring in a drawer and wait for Fuyuhiko to get it back, or drop it and act like it fell out of the hamper, or even just hand it to him and act oblivious. He considers the last option for a short moment, before deciding that Fuyuhiko wouldn't let it slide. 

The silence between them was as awkward as it could be. The only things that could be heard were the clothes sloshing around in the washer, and Fuyuhiko tapping his shoe against the ground in no particular pattern. Surely the silence between the two would drive Kazuichi insane if he didn't do anything about it. 

In response to the deafening silence, Kazuichi decided to put all three of his brain cells together and try to form a good idea on how to get out of this situation. Much like the caveman that first discovered fire, Kazuichi had a spark of brilliance. 

What if he proposed instead?

His eyes widened at the shock of having a coherent thought, and the corners of his lips turned upward in a mischievous smile. Maybe he was smarter than he thought after all? He peeks out of the corner of his eyes and allows himself to take in the sight sat next to him. Fuyuhiko restlessly drummed his fingers on the bench as he slightly bounced his leg, presumably in an attempt to calm himself down. An adorable, futile attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. He sighs as he furrows his eyebrows and finally meets eyes with Kazuichi, who gave a small smile in response.

“Hey, Hiko.” Fuyuhiko gave him a doe-eyed look as Kazuichi’s smile only grew. “I, uh- forgot that I _did_ check the pockets.”

“Oh?” Fuyuhiko could only raise his eyebrows with a skeptical look. “Ya find anything?”

“No- sorta? Just look at this!” He flashed his sharp pearly whites before bringing the closed box out. Fuyuhiko’s jaw dropped as his eyes widened. “Cool, right?”

Fuyuhiko let out a pathetic squeak as he tried to search for words that would form an adequate sentence. Whether he spoke or not, Kazuichi could understand just what he was thinking; _Oh, fuck._

Kazuichi continued, not letting Fuyuhiko get a word out. “Oh, that reminds me-” Kazuichi scoots toward Fuyuhiko and grabs his hand as he flips the lid of the box up. “Mmm, marry me?”

He was sure that Fuyuhiko went through the five stages of grief in less than ten seconds. He was stunned into silence for a few moments before he grabbed Kazuichi by the hoodie, shaking him with the biggest smile he’d had in a while.

“You asswipe! I had this whole fuckin’ thing planned, and you just- find the damn thing and propose yourself?!” Although he was yelling, he was far from angry. 

“What was I supposed to do?! You had your chance!” Kazuichi gave one of his classic smiles as he put his hands up.

“Shut up, I would’ve eventually! I was planning to the next time we went out, dumbass!” Fuyuhiko released the hoodie and snatched the box out of Kazuichi’s calloused hands. In return, Kazuichi linked his arm around Fuyuhiko’s neck and gave him a rough noogie with his free hand.

“Don’t act like it’s my fault! Plus, I had to actually think of what to do! Gimme some credit here!” They paused for a moment, and began laughing at their idiocy,

“So, we actually doin’ this? He questioned, and failed to smother a final chuckle.

“Hell yeah!” Kazuichi answered enthusiastically without an ounce of hesitation. 

Fuyuhiko, who was seemingly overcome with warmth, placed a soft kiss onto Kazuichi’s cheek. He pulls away and immediately flicks his forehead, completely ruining the initial tenderness. Not like either of them mind it, though. 

“Y’know, that’s kinda gay, dude.” Kazuichi looks at him with a slightly cocked head and a cheeky smile.

Fuyuhiko graciously gifted him a thwack on the back of his head the second those words left his mouth.


End file.
